reunited destinée
by darkzlord
Summary: The war had left Athrun and Cagalli to break up...Will this be the ending for the both of them? Main pairing: AxC,KxL,MxM,DxM & other pairings too! My first fanfic...Chap 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1: Gathering

**The story is set 2 months after the second war. This fic is mainly about CagallixAthrun. Also a bit of LacusxKira and other pairings…**

**Do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Gathering**

At Cagalli's Office

"Argh…" Cagalli groaned, crumpling the piece of document into a ball and threw it into the dustbin angrily. "…Not again, it's not even due yet! This is irritating!"

The telephone rang. Cagalli scowled at the phone and picked up the call.

"Who is it?"she growled, her imperative voice scaring the wits out of the caller.

A timid, soft voice sounded at the other end of the call, "Ammm….Lady Cagalli, your brother wants to talk to you, shall I transfer the call to you?"

"Oh, that stupid Kira…" Cagalli whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" her secretary asked.

"Hmm…Ah, yes, okay. Is there any meeting or appointment today?"

"There is a meeting this afternoon at 2.00pm. Regarding appointment, there is none today but there is one tomorrow at 12.00 noon with the secretary of Earth Alliance, Lady Cagalli."

"Okay, thanks, remind me about the appointment tomorrow."

"Alright, Lady Cagalli. I shall transfer your brother's call to you now."---------

"Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"Yes, what is it, Kira? You know that I am very busy so whatever you want to say just spat it out." Cagalli spoke.

"Ah…I wanted to ask if you are free this evening. Lacus will be preparing a big feast and would like to invite you, anyway, the children miss you very much. I hope that you can come if you can make it because it's Jona's birthday today. If you cannot make it then it's alright, there is another time always." Kira spoke hurriedly.

"First thing first, I'm free this evening so I think I'll go to the orphanage. Secondly, is anybody going to the orphanage other than me?" Cagalli questioned.

"Dearka, Marillia, Miss Murrue, Mr Mwu will be coming too." Cagalli felt her heart skip a beat when she listened to Kira's reply.

"Okay, I'll come down later, I am having a meeting at 12pm so I'll only be there at 7pm, is that alright?"

"Yes, that is alright, so I'll see you there. Bye!"----------

"Time to start work again." Cagalli whined and took a document from the high pile of work she needed to do.

At the orphanage

The doorbell rang and Kira went to open the door.

"Oh, it's you, come on in! All of you meet to come together?"

"No, we met just now on the way to the orphanage." Dearka replied.

"Where is Lacus?" Miriallia asked, looking for Lacus.

"Oh, she is in the kitchen preparing the dinner."

"I'll go look for her." Miriallia walked to the kitchen.

"Just sit around first, dinner will be ready soon."

At the Kitchen

"Hey, Lacus! Need any help"

"Oh, yes, Mirillia, you can help me if you want."

"Hi, Aunt"

"Hi, welcome."

At the living room

"How are you, Mr Mwu?" Kira looked at him seriously.

"Happy and blissful. Murrue is expecting a child and it will be born next year." Mr Mwu answered excitedly.

"Congratulations! I didn't expect it to be so soon." Kira smiled.

"Hmm….so congratulation too!" Dearka said, shaking the hands of Mr Mwu and Miss Murrue.

"Kira, could you help me?" Lacus called from the kitchen.

"Yes." With that, Kira rushed to the kitchen to help Lacus.

"So how are you?" asked Mr Mwu.

"Ya, fine, thanks."

"Ding dong, ding dong…"the doorbell rang again.

"Dearka, can you open the door for me, I'm so busy here." Kira requested.

"Oh, hi, Cagalli, sure long time no see."

"Ah, ya, long time no see, you look fine."

The children saw Cagalli and ran to her side immediately.

"Aunt Cagalli, you did not come so long."

"Aunt Cagalli, we miss you."

"Aunt Cagalli, you bought anything?"

"Children, one at a time, yes, I bought something for all of you. Kisaka…"

The children lined up in a nice straight line in front of Kisaka, ready to receive their presents.

"Now, this last one is for you, Jona, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Aunt Cagalli." Jona hugged Cagalli and gave her a peck on the cheek, causing Cagalli to flush bright red.

"Hey, Cagalli, when have you become santa claus?" Dearka joked at the scene.

"You've come finally, just in time for the dinner." Kira walked towards Cagalli and gave her a hug.

"Not finally, please. I am so busy recently after the second war because of the rebuilding and peace conference that I hardly had the time to rest." Cagalli yawned.

"You seem to be very tired." Kira looked at Cagalli sternly.

"Ya, she did not even get a wink last night and today, because of the meeting, she did not get even a quick nap." Kisaka answered for Cagalli immediately.

"What! Cagalli, you really should take a good rest, even a superwoman needs rest, moreover you're not a superwoman." Kira chided Cagalli after hearing what Kisaka said.

"Kisaka…anyway Kira, I'm alright, don't be so tense up. I wouldn't be beaten so easily." Cagalli tried to calm Kira down.

"What is that you are talking about? You look at your dark eye bag. Please, I know it is for the peace of Orb but your health comes first in anything. If you've fallen sick, what will happen to Orb?" Kira reprimanded Cagalli with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I know, I'll take care of myself for Orb."

"Dinner's ready!" Lacus voice sounded from the kitchen.

Kira went and helped Lacus with the plates and bowls.

"Hey, Cagalli, you're here." Lacus said when she saw Cagalli.

"Oh, hi, Lacus, need any help?"

"No, it's all right, if you wanna help then help me finish up the food later."

"Hey, children, it's time for dinner, come now." Lacus called the children while tending to the bowls and plates.

The children swarmed towards the dining table, dragging Cagalli with them and plunging her into a seat forcefully while Dearka and Miriallia took their seats, smiling at the scene. Mr Mwu helped Murrue to the table and they took their seats.

"The children seems to like you very much, Santa Claus." Dearka joked, earning a death glare from Cagalli.

"Ya, Cagalli is actually quite popular with the kids here. They always ask me when she will come. And every time she comes, the children will swarm towards her immediately." Kira continued, looking at Cagalli teasingly while placing the last dish on the table and sat next to Lacus.

"But, we still love Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus." Jona chirped happily.

"Hmm…let's start dinner first before we continue the conversation." Lacus smiled warmly, indicating to the food on the table.

"This sure is a great feast." Mr Mwu laughed, looking hungrily at the foods.

* * *

_Oh, hi, this is my first fic. Actually I really don't know how to start the story so it will seems a bit too 'long'. I'll post a shorter one next time. There will be quite a lot of grammar and vocabularly mistakes as my English isn't too good. I'm sorry about that. Please pardon that. I will improve on those English grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this story. Please read & review!! __Darkzlord_


	2. Chapter 2: Reminise

_Here is Chapter 2, hope you'll like it! __Do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny.

* * *

_

**Previous Chapter Review**

"Ya, Cagalli is actually quite popular with the kids here. They always ask me when she will come. And every time she comes, the children will swarm towards her immediately." Kira continued, looking at Cagalli teasingly while placing the last dish on the table and sat next to Lacus.

"But, we still love Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus." Jona chirped happily.

"Hmm…let's start dinner first before we continue the conversation." Lacus smiled warmly, indicating to the food on the table.

"This sure is a great feast." Mr Mwu laughed, looking hungrily at the foods.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reminise**

During dinner

"Aunt Cagalli, why are you so quiet? Tell us some jokes, please…" Jona looked at Cagalli while cutting the steak on her plate.

Hearing what Jona said, Cagalli smiled at her and turned her plate towards her, helping her cut the steak. " It's dinner now, I'll tell jokes later after dinner, alright? A promise."

"You're too quiet that's why you're scaring the children." Lacus laughed.

"No…" Cagalli tried to rebut but failed knowing that she won't win Lacus.

After dinner

"PLANTS is going to elect a new chairman. Yzak said that maybe Athrun will be elected as the next chairperson, anyway the council seems to talk to Athrun before about it." Dearka started the conversation, taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Athrun? Is this true?" Kira asked, disbelieving what he had just heard.

"Ya, the decision of the council will be reported next week." Dearka replied.

"If it's Athrun being elected as chairperson then we don't need to worry. At least we can be sure that Athrun will do his best to keep peace in PLANTS." Lacus assured Kira, watching him.

"Hmm… that is for sure." Miss Murrue claimed.

"Have you all see Cagalli? Kisaka, do you know where is Cagalli?" Kira looked around the room, searching for Cagalli.

"The children dragged her to the beach, pleading her to play with them." Kisaka replied.

"Aunt Lacus, come out and play with us." Jona shouted from the beach, waving to Lacus.

"I think I need to go out and play with them, do all of you want to stay here?" Lacus stood up from her seat and took a last sip of coffee.

"I think we'll go with you." Miriallia answered, pulling Dearka with her.

"We'll sit at the balcony. The night is silent and serene today." Mr Mwu replied, helping Miss Murrue to the balcony.

Lacus smiled and walked away, pulling Kira with her to the beach.

"Hey, Cagalli, still playing?" Lacus reached Cagalli.

"Hi, Lacus, why don't you play with the kids? I think I'll just take a rest first, a stroll at the beach would be nice." Cagalli answered tiredly, walking away.

Seeing Cagalli's tired, petite form walking away, Lacus couldn't help but feel sad.

"She is getting weaker and weaker each day. Her eyes were so dull, it was as if she is lifeless." Lacus talked to Kira who stood just behind her, his arms encircling her waist.

"Yeh. Maybe we should find time to talk to her. Leaving her like this is not a solution. What she is doing now is really unlike her, escaping from the truth which her heart holds. Her lies will only hurt her more if she do not get over it." Kira spoke.

"But how do we talk to her about it, whenever we mentioned him she will… Also the responsibilities and peace of Orb and its people that she is trying to fulfill add to the burden she had on her shoulders." Placing her hands on top of the strong arms which hugs her close.

"Aunt Lacus, Uncle Kira, could you stop it, it's very mushy, come on, let's play with us." Jona laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright." Lacus and Kira said in unison, breaking from each other.

At the balcony

The stars shimmered faintly against the midnight blue sky. The children ran about the beach playing catching, their laughter filling the air, adding a touch of gentleness and happiness to the tranquil surroundings.

"You look, the children are having so much fun. There is nothing more beautiful than the laughter and innocence of the children." Miss Murrue commented, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yay, I also hope that our child will born out to be as beautiful and as innocent. Not like…" Mr Mwu flinched a little.

"Thinking of the past? I understand why you can't let go of the past, they are our memories, even though they are painful. But these memories are part of our life thus we should learn to accept the sorrow and happiness it brought which remind us of our mistakes that should not be repeated."

"Stellar, Sting and Auel could be as innocent as the kids but it's the mistake of us adults that cause them pain and sufferings. Being used as tools of war, it brought nothing to them but sorrow. I hope they can be happy and blissful even though they are in heaven now."

"I'm sure they will be happier then they have ever been. Anyway, death may be better to them than to be haunted by the cruelty of war and the sorrow of being used as a tool…" Miss Murrue took the hands of Mr Mwu in hers, comforting him. Placing his hands on her tummy, she continued, "…I would like to name our child Stella if it's a girl. If it's a boy, we'll name him Sting or Auel. Even though people hated them but I hope they can be remembered in any way, even if it's only the two of us."

"Murrue…" he muttered, hugging her and they reminisced in each other's arms.

At the beach

The gentle night breeze caressed her skin, playing with her golden locks. The crashing of the waves against the shore formed the beautiful natural music as her hair swayed to the beat of it. She closed her amber orbs, feeling the transient bliss as she remembered the past.

_Flashback _

"Please take care of him…" she told the red haired girl before the Archangel take off, her eyes brimming with tears.

_Another Flashback_

"Don't you want to go see them, the Archangel just landed, I'm sure Kira and the others would like to meet you, Cagalli." Kisaka questioned, watching Cagalli who was busy typing on her laptop.

"I think I'll pass it. Anyway, I still have this report to finish. Oh, is there a meeting later today, Kisaka?" Cagalli replied, her eyes fixed at the laptop.

"Cagalli, I seriously think that you should go. If you're worried about the report and the meeting, then I'll cover for you if there's a need to. Also, the meeting today isn't about anything important so it can be postponed to a later date." Kisaka said, still looking at her.

"It's all right, I'll stay here."

"Is it because of him? The both of you seriously need to have a talk." Kisaka asked cautiously.

"No…Hmm… Kisaka, could you do me a favour? Go meet them, if they happen to ask about me, then tell them that I'm busy, not able to make it. Thanks." she denied immediately.

"Alright." with that, Kisaka exited the office, taking a quick glance at Cagalli before closing the door behind him.

Tears formed at the corner of her orbs, threatening to spill. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart dripping in blood, the pain is hurting her. She fell onto the ground, crying out loud. Clenching the ring in her hands, she is not willing to let go.

_End of flashback_

Tears slip down her cheek, she reached for the necklace on her neck which the ring dangled on it. Caressing the necklace in her hand, she held it close to her heart.

_What did I do? Am I wrong?_ she thought.

_**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru**_

_**Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku**_

_**Nani mo shiranai hou shiawase to iu kedo**_

_**Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara**_

_**Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo**_

**_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_**

_You promised you'll never leave me…but why did you leave me alone again? This solitude hurts…_

_**Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru**_

_**Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte**_

_**Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?**_

_**Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru**_

_**Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu**_

_**Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku**_

_Perhaps you move on…anyway I hope that you'll be happy even if I wanted you back by my side again, to be able to kiss you, to hold you, to feel your warmth again. never _

_**Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai**_

_**Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara**_

_**Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou**_

_**Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha**_

_**Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou**_

_**Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo**_

_I know it'll never happen, not again…_

_**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru**_

_**Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de**_

_**Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku**_

_**Boku wo suki de irareru**_

_**Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru**_

_It's time to let go… to move on…

* * *

_

_Sorry for the late update. I finally finished writing this chapter. Wow… it seems to take me years to write it since I'm quite busy lately. I'm thinking of ending this story soon as it's not so popular. Maybe a few more chapters to go…Ya, I included a song in this chapter, it's the opening for gundam seed destiny (I hope I'm not wrong), it's called Kimi ha boku ni nite iru. Well, I like the lyrics a lot so hope you like it. Anyway, pls read & review!! Thnx!_

_Darkzlord_

**Posted on: 8/3/2007**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

_Alright, this is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Please rxr…I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

_

**Previous Chapter Review**

_I know it'll never happen, not again…_

_**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru**_

_**Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de**_

_**Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku**_

_**Boku wo suki de irareru**_

_**Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru**_

_It's time to let go… to move on…

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Confession**

At the beach

"When are you going back to PLANTs?" Miriallia asked softly while she stopped her strolling and turned back to look at Dearka.

"Arh…Next Tuesday, I'll be taking the shuttle at 8pm. Is there any problem?" Dearka walked closer to her and grabbed her arm by the wrist.

"Oh, no problem…, so will you come… back again…?" her voice trembled as she tried to pull her arm away of his grip.

"Miriallia…" he turned her over to face him as she flinched under his touch, "are..you alright…?"

"I'm… all right…yeah…, don't worry…" she whispered, not daring to face him as tears wet her cheeks.

He was startled by her sobs as he watched her. She was the first girl he fell deeply for and it was love at the first sight, none of the girls could make him such a fool in love, he was sure she was the first one and also the last one, he swore to protect her, to stay by her side forever although he understands that she may not accept him due to the fact that he killed her boyfriend, Tolle. After all, she still couldn't forget him…

_Flashback_

It was two months after the first war. That day, it was raining quite heavily, he went to the graveyard to pay his respects to those who died in the war.

In the midst of the pearly raindrops, he thought he saw her kneeling before a beautiful grave which was surrounded by many colourful flowers. The sweet scent of the flowers cascades through the still air.

Disbelieving, he approached he figure slowly and saw Miriallia kneeling before the tombstone craved with the words: _Beloved son, Tolle Koenig (deceased on C.E. 71.4.15)_, crying miserably.

The rain fell harshly on her small form and the wind whipped at her brunette hair.

"Where… are you? Why… did you leave… me? WHY? WHY? I am… scared, scared… of being left… behind, being alone….how could you leave me alone….I miss… you…Tolle…." She moaned, leaning against the tombstone. Her heart hurts as though it had been ripped apart alive.

Watching her crumpled form, he felt sad and helpless. He wanted to hold her in his arms, comfort her and bring her out of this misery but he did not dare approached her as he understand he was the one who caused her such pain.

Dearka stood at a distance from her. Closing his eyes, he felt a cold, lonely tear slip down his cheek. Taking a last glance at her, he left the graveyard, his cloak billowing behind him.

The rain continued to fall with no indication of stopping…

_End of flashback_

His hands caressed her tear-stained cheeks, wiping her tears off her cheeks with the back of his hand as he pulled her chin up, forcing her to face him, he promised, "I'll be back…for you." Her orbs widened at his words, she gazed at him, knowing that he will keep his promise. He pulled her into his embrace, feeling her warmth under his arms. After a while, he pulled away slowly as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, sharing their first kiss. Miriallia was shocked at the sudden contact but soon her arms snaked at Dearka's neck while he pulled her closer to him, pressing his body against hers lightly.

"I'm sorry for what I did but I'd promise I never leave you alone… again…, I… love you…" he whispered into her ears. "I love you too..." she mimicked. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her words. He is grateful that she accepted him despite the fact that he had hurt her. He gazed at her longingly as he murmured a soft 'Thank you'.

The wind blew gently across the beach as though sending its blessing to the couple.

* * *

"Cagalli…" Kira started, standing behind her, he saw her weeping. He knew she did not want him to know that she was weeping thus he kept quiet about it.

Cagalli wiped away her tears harshly. She did not want Kira to know that she was crying. Turning back to face him, she forced a smile, "Oh, Kira, is anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that it's starting to get cold out here so I thought I should get you back to the orphanage. Anyway, it's also quite late, I think it's time for you to go home and rest, you really look like a ghost with that big eye bags of yours." He replied, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"Ahmm…ya, it's late, let's go." She murmured and they trudged back to the orphanage.

* * *

At the Orphanage

"Hmh…Kira, you brought Cagalli back?" Kisaka asked seeing them walking back.

"Yeh, it's getting late too, Kisaka, could you send Cagalli back home?" Kira brought Cagalli to Kisaka.

"Sure, I'll take care of her." Kisaka answered.

"Bye," Cagalli got her documents and trudged towards the door with Kisaka following behind her.

"Be careful on the way." Lacus opened the door for Cagalli.

"Take care of yourself." Kira reminded her.

"Cagalli, can we discuss about the defense armory of Orb with you tomorrow since the project would be starting soon." Mwu questioned, hugging Murrue in his arms.

"Sure, I have an appointment tomorrow so can you meet me at my office at 4pm tomorrow?" Cagalli replied.

"Alright." Murrue answered definitely.

"Bye, Cagalli!" Miriallia bid goodbye.

"Bye!"

* * *

At Cagalli's bedroom

Cagalli laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, it's already 3am but she still couldn't get to sleep thus she decided to read up on her document instead.

She trudged to her desk as her handphone rang.

_Who will be calling at such a time?_

"Cagalli Yula Attha here. May I know who this is?" she picked up the phone.

"…."there was a moment of silence from the other end of the call.

"Yes? Who this is?" she asked but only silence replied her.

"HELLO?? WHO THE HELL THIS IS??" Fustrated, Cagalli screamed at the caller, trying to get a reply but still no answer from the caller.

"THIS IS STUPID! JUST TELL ME, WHO THIS ASSHOLE IS??" still no reply, Cagalli shut her phone angrily, resisting the urge to threw the phone on the ground.

"ARGH…" she switched off her handphone and walked off to her desk to do her work.

* * *

At the other end of the call 

"You're still the same…Cagalli…"

* * *

_I guess you should have knew who the mysterious caller is…Hmm…I'll reveal it in the next chapter. Well, this chapter is not much, it focuses mainly on DxM. Hmm…so how is this chapter? Please rxr!! I would take a long time to update the next chapter so wait till next time! Thanks!! Sorry for the late update! Maybe 3-4 more chapters to go, I'll wanna end this fiction earlier than I plan._

_Darkzlord_

**Posted on: 4/4/07**


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking of you

_Sorry for the very late update!! Anyway, here is Chapter 4! Hope you'll love it! Pls rxr. I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny._

* * *

**Previous Chapter Review**

"Yes? Who this is?" she asked but only silence replied her.

"HELLO?? WHO THE HELL THIS IS??" Fustrated, Cagalli screamed at the caller, trying to get a reply but still no answer from the caller.

"THIS IS STUPID! JUST TELL ME, WHO THIS IS??" still no reply, Cagalli shut her phone angrily, resisting the urge to threw the phone on the ground.

"ARGH…" she switched off her handphone and walked off to her desk to do her work.

At the other end of the call

"You're still the same…Cagalli…"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thinking of you…**

At the other end of the call (continue…)

"…Although I left you alone….but…I guess…I'll never be able to…forget u…", he chuckled slightly as his hand clutched the Haumea pendant lying on his neck tightly.

"Will you…forgive me? Can you be…by my side again?"

"I…guess not….yet…I miss…you…", he could no longer stand it, the pain was searing his heart, finally, he broke down.

* * *

Outside Orb Parliament Meeting Room

"Thanks God, the appointment ended at last. Wow, it really bored me to death." Cagalli groaned, stomping out of the meeting room irritably, she headed back to her office.

* * *

At Cagalli's Office, 4pm

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened to reveal a tall, glamorous, blue-haired lady with beautiful gleaming red coloured orbs clad in black blouse and skirt.

"Lady Cagalli, Deputy Mobile Suits Commander, Mr Mwu and General of Orb Defense Armory, Mrs Murrue Mwu would like to meet you." Her secretary reported.

"Yes, please get them in." Cagalli replied.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Cagalli." Mr Mwu bowed.

"No need for the formality, just get yourself seated." Cagalli scowled at his action.

"Hey, hey, don't need to be so irritated, it's only a joke!" Mwu laughed it off.

"You know I hate formality so cut it off." Cagalli looked over at Murrue and continued, "Sometimes I really do wonder how you stand this stupid guy."

"Humph…I do not really need to stand him, I have my own way of curbing his stupid action." Murrue replied fervently and took a seat with Mwu skidding behind her.

"Ya, that should explains why the two of you become a couple." Cagalli smiled at Murrue.

"So, shall we start?" she asked.

"Ya, we need to settle the accessories of mobile suits and the new defense-tech building." Murrue spoke in muffled tones.

* * *

At the biggest shopping centre in Orb- PeaceCity, 4pm

"Hmm…Lacus…is there any other things… we need to buy?" Kira floundered.

"You sounded quite awkward, oh, are you sick, Kira?" Lacus put her hand over his forehead immediately, feeling for his temperature.

"Oh no, Kira, you're sick…" Lacus exclaimed worriedly.

"Eh? Don't worry, I'm not sick, it's just that…I feel quite hot here…" Kira pulled away her hand lightly, caressing it.

"Hot? But it's air-conditioned here…or do you need some ice cream…hot…"

'Actually I'm not hot…To be precise, I'm anxious…about the ring…' Kira thought.

"It's nothing…I'm alright…ya, is there any other things we need to buy?" Kira probed again.

"We bought everything, more or less, or is there something you want to buy, Kira?" Lacus asked politely.

"No…No-thing…"

"Then let's pay for the things…" Lacus eyed Kira curiously.

* * *

At Cagalli's Office, 5.30pm

"You look very stress, Cagalli…" Murrue stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh ya, it's just that the meeting with the secretary of Earth Alliance do not go so well…so… " Cagalli explained.

"But it's nothing….I'm alright…don't worry…"

"So, I think we had decided to buy the accessories of the mobile suits from PLANTs right?" Cagalli quickly changed the topic.

"Yep, I'll contact Dearka about it since he is the Minister of Defence in PLANTs." Mwu responded conspiratorially.

"About the defense-tech building, is it really appropriate to build it on Colony 45? It's quite near to the border of PLANTs." Cagalli remarked.

"Colony 45 is the best place to build it, weapon supplies can be easily found there and the colony is really big. The land there is also appropriate for the defence armoury to be built there. Anyway, it's better that it's near to PLANTs so that we can follow up on any attacks from PLANTs." Murrue spoke at length, reassuring Cagalli.

"You sounds quite convincing but I still need to think about it as we are talking about invading the borders of PLANTs here." Cagalli conceded. "Ya, that's all."

"Are you going off now?" Mwu chirped.

"Nope, I still have some reports to finish. You go off first." Cagalli arranged the files laying messily on her table.

"Okay, bye…See you tomorrow." Murrue and Mwu said in unison.

"And take care, don't let us worry about you so much." Murrue said in a motherly way.

"Yes, Mum." Cagalli saluted Murrue and laughed.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with the laughter of the three. Murrue was the one to stop laughing first.

"Hmm…okay, bye, Cagalli." She muffled and dragged Mwu along with her out of the office.

* * *

At PeaceCity, 4.30 pm

"Shall we go now?" Lacus asked, carrying bags of groceries which Kira immediately try to snatch from her to help her carry.

"Kira? Your hands are loaded…Anyway I'm fit enough to carry these few bags of groceries…" Lacus implied hastily and seriously when Kira try to snatch from her again.

"Oh…" Kira stopped his actions, watching Lacus.

"Ya, Kira, I need to stop by the candies shop to buy some candies for the children, they have been begging for me to buy it when they knew we're going for groceries shopping…" Lacus commented, looking at Kira who is trying his best to cope with the bags of groceries. "Seriously, Kira…do u need some help…my hands are not loaded…"

"No, I can manage it…" Kira denied quickly.

"Oh, there is the candies shop…" Lacus chirped sweetly, dragging Kira there.

"Lacus, do u mind shopping for the candies alone? I need the washroom…urgent…I'll get you later…" Kira stated, dropping the bags on the floor.

"Ya, I'm okay…I'll take care of the bags…Go now…" Lacus replied while searching for the candies that the children love.

Kira rushed off immediately at top speed as he don't want to leave Lacus alone for so long…

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a store with the signboard-

"_**ETERNITY JEWS SHOP"**_

_**Proudly declare your love**_

He stepped into the store; the jewelries on display glistened as if welcoming the shoppers.

A lady tender approached and welcomed him, "Sir, is there anything you want?"

"Hmm…I need a ring…A proposal ring to be precise…" Kira reported.

"Here please," the lady offered, and stride off to a display glass shelf where there were many different types of rings. Kira stalked after her hastily.

A sliver ring with a rose shaped sapphire on it caught his eye. "Can I have this?" he suggested, admiring the beauty of the ring as the lady went forward and get the ring.

"Is this it?" the lady took out the ring and confirmed it with Kira.

Kira nodded in reply pleasingly and made the purchase.

"Lacus!" Kira called out, dashing towards Lacus.

"Sorry for taking such a long time…"

"It's alright. Kira, can we go now?"

"Yup."

* * *

PLANTs- Athrun's office, 5.30pm

"Meyrin, could you get me another cup of coffee?" Athrun instructed his secretary, Meyrin.

"Mr Zala, it's already the fourth cup, did u have a sleepless night yesterday?" Meyrin pursued worriedly.

"Sort of…"

"Ahem…Meyrin…don't call me Mr Zala if there is only the two of us. Just Athrun will do…"

"Roger that!" Meyrin let out a snicker.

"Mr Za…Athrun, the newspaper you want is placed on your table. Anyway, do you need a rest for a while, you've been working for quite a while and you haven't had your lunch yet until now…"

"It's alright, I will be done with the report soon…"

"Okay…then anything just call me…" Meyrin retreated and closed the door lightly.

* * *

Cagalli's office, 6.30 pm

"At last, finished!" Cagalli stood up and stretched herself, her back had became stiff from sitting on the chair for such a long time.

She sadly watched the beautiful sunset illuminating her office through the window.

_Flashback_

The outline of the sun blurred as a soft hue of rose, lilac, tangerine and citrine blended with the crimson. Cagalli stood at the garden admiring the artistic side of nature.

"Wow…It's beautiful…" she couldn't help reaching out her hands to the sky.

"Cagalli!"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned to see Athrun striding towards her as they exchanged cordial smiles of acknowledgement.

"I'd know you'd be here," he said in an affirmative tone.

"Isn't it nice?" she asked with anticipation written all over her face.

"Yup…" Athrun replied fervently, holding her hands.

"I grow to love sunset a lot after I know you…" Athrun looked deeply into her eyes making Cagalli felt that her soul was sucked away by such gentle orbs.

"Your eyes…" he touched her orbs gently which she blinked against his touch. "Always shine like the sun…the glow…I'll never forget…Just like the colour of the sunset…Heartwarming and beautiful…" he brought his lips to her orbs and kissed it lightly as Cagalli blushed to the colour of a fresh strawberry ready to be pluck by him.

He gazed at her, admiring her beauty behind the weak frame and suddenly, he pulled her into his embrace gently.

Cagalli leaned in against his strong form, resting her head on his shoulders as they strolled along the garden, their hands entwined together tightly.

The whole Orb's Parliament Garden was bathed in a tangerine glow as the sun sank into a bank of clouds.

_End of flashback_

"Move…on…Cagalli…" she reminded herself as she turned to the pile of documents on her desk.

But it seems easy to say then to do it, she couldn't move on after all…not without him…

'Haha, I'm so contradicting…since when have I become like that?' she thought silently.

"I miss… you…" she mumbled under her breath as she stood rooted to the spot.

* * *

PLANTs- Athrun's office, 6.30 pm

"This should be alright." He closed his laptop and finished his cup of coffee.

Picking up the newspaper laid neatly on his table, he flipped it open to see…his eyes widened upon the words and photos published on the cover page of the newspapers-

**PEACE SECURED BY THE PRINCESS OF ORB UNION**

The photo was printed full fledged on the page with Cagalli shaking the hands of the President of the Earth Alliance which was probably taken during the dinner celebration after the signing of the World's Peace Treaty.

In the photo, she had put on some make-up which goes along with her gown that had many shining accessories on it and her hair which had grown longer was bundled up into a bun neatly.

Although the photo was beautifully taken but he could notice the slight changes in her and also the fact that she had become thinner and weaker. Her smile was plastered on her face as usual and she is carrying herself so well that he nearly couldn't recognize her.

He felt his heart been pierced through painfully as his orbs hovered over her picture that he wouldn't bear to see again.

He closed the papers and stacked it below his cup as his mind is flooded with a whirlpool of emotions and thoughts that clashed onto him all of an instance. The days of happiness and sadness with her…his precious rose…

'Can it be pieced up again, like before?' he thought as his mind is leading him to make the decision….which probably…

would change the wheel of destiny.

* * *

_Wow, finally finished writing this chapter! So sorry for the late update, I'm so busy…Haha, like working ants…Hmm...this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So happy that I finished writing this chapter! Anyway, I wish the story is going in the direction that u hope it'll be going…Lastly, hope that u'll enjoy reading the story! Pls rxr!_

_Haha, this is my first fanfic though!_

_Sorry about the grammar and vocabularly mistakes, my English is like…shit…_

_Darkzlord_

**Posted on: 17/7/07**


End file.
